Accidental Salvation
by HellHasLeftMeLost
Summary: Tony was adjusting to sharing his space with the others when he showed up. Or more accurately, until he fell and broke his deck again. With Thor busy doing whatever Thor does, how can the others deal with what gets dropped in their laps? And where the hell was he?Rated mostly for possible descriptions of injuries and such.
1. Chapter 1

His body hurt, becoming a dull flame that never died down. How long was he here? He lost count of the days long ago, they blended together. Nothing made sense. The footsteps were back already, a quickness that made muscles tense too late.

A swift kick caught him under the chin, the muzzle cutting the inside of his mouth. Blood filled his mouth as his body was sent backwards, tumbling against the floor and cracking his head against the stone. Stars flashed behind swollen eyes. He tried to suppress the whimper building in his throat but it escaped him. In an instant the voice yelled and was holding him up by his hair with cruel hands.

He had forgot that he had hair, they had cut it when he first arrived. It was longer than he thought, feeling almost as long as it used to be. The voice yelled again, but his ears were too damaged to process it, the constant yelling and violence against his brain had closed all channels of listening.

That hand that held him shook, hair ripping as his body followed the motion. He tried to gasp, the sharp action causing the gag to cut further. He stiffened as hot breath neared his ear.

"Don't you fucking pretend that you can't hear now," His captor yelled with another shake of his hair. "I said open yer eyes!"

His ear drum buzzed with the sound, innards constricting with the threat that those words could mean. This one was back, always wanting to see the fear. But he wasn't sure if there was any fear left to show. With much effort, he was able to crack his eyes enough to see the face in front of him. Dull green eyes stood out against the swelling, the white turned red on the left from an impact in the last abuse.

The face smiled, sharp teeth locking in a horrid cheshire. A knee met his body, forcing the air out of tattered funds and chipping already healing ribs. In an instant he felt the ground leave his feet as he landed against the wall, smacking against the floor with a hard crack. The hands were back on him, pulling him up by the arm. His shoulder gave a sharp pain that traveled through him. A hand grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall. Fists flew, striking old injuries and creating new ones. White light filled his head as his nose cracked, blood pouring out of the break.

Breathing became difficult; he was chocking on his own blood while trying so hard to fill his lungs. There was a sharp pain that moved across his left arm, striking deep before finding a new home traveling down that side and across his abdomen. The blade scraped over bone, sending new waves of pain through his body.

The corners of his vision started to fade, black covering overstimulated nerves. He couldn't breathe, couldn't be bothered with the words that continued to assault him.

There was nothing left when he was thrown, falling through boundaries long broken before smashing into concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner was at his wits end with this damn coffee pot. Tony said it was easy, that "you just have to put the coffee in and press the button." He forgot to say which button and where to put the coffee.

"Javits?" Bruce called, scratching his head.

"It's Jarvis, sir." the voice replied.

"Right, sorry. Can you make this danm thing work? "

"Certainly sir. Coffee will be done in approximately five minutes."

Bruce nodded, crossing into the living room to watch the news. The clean up was long done from the battle, the reconstruction process was almost complete. It had been almost two years now, and it took long enough.

They had all moved in with Tony as he completed the floor for them in the tower. Each of them had their own floor, despite not always being there to use them. Right now it was only Tony and himself until at least Monday when Steve returned. God knows where the others were.

The room shook with a crash, stopping as soon as it started. Bruce looked around for the cause, eventually looking out the glass doors to the deck outside. Smoke swirled from the deck itself, centering along a dark shape in the center. He started to head out before turning back inside.

"Tony!" He called.

"I know, coming," Tony rushed out of the hall, joining Bruce outside. "Jarvis told me something hit the deck I just finished fixing. There is nothing I can do to keep this place together at this point."

The two turned to face what awaited them on the deck, not sure if it would be a threat. The smoke had cleared for the most part, and much like Tony's desire to put a bubble around his house the figure was unmoving.

"Tony..."

"Relax it's not like this could be anyone we know."

The figure was wrapped in tattered black clothes, some parts darker than others. As they got closer, there was a wheezing noise that sent a chill through them.

Tony knelt next to the body, reaching out a hand to brush the matted hair from where the face should be. The blood covered metal that greeted him made him freeze. _This can't be happening_.

"Tony is that..."

He nodded, Bruce joining him near the body. The amount of injuries was enough to make them nervous. The wheezing was bad enough, seeing what caused the sound made it worse.

Before them was Loki, the same one who destroyed the city. Loki, who now lay choking on his own blood through a nose set on a severe slant, barely holding onto consciousness. His eyes were swollen, face scraped on both sides. The arm that was under him was bent at an odd angle, the hand visible from behind him.

"Jarvis, pull up what you think can help this, project it in the living room." Tony snapped, moving to the other side of Loki. "Come on, Bruce. We gotta get him inside, get this thing off his face."

"Tony I don't think-"

"Well we can't leave him out here."

Bruce nodded, moving closer to Loki. They did their best to grab him gently, peeling him from the hole he had made. The noise that came from him was almost inhuman, the screech piercing the air.

They froze mid lift, staring at each other for a moment before deciding to get it over as soon as possible. Loki continued to make that horrible noise until it was nothing more than choked whimpering.

They placed Loki on the coffee table for the reason that they could easily access his wounds then. First order of business was to remove that muzzle.

They could find no easy way to get it off, there was something like a lock on the back but it was nothing of Earth. Tony decided to take the risk and cut it off, knowing that it could cause more harm. Jarvis had supplied the cutter, a little laser armed invention of Tony's.

"Now I don't know if he can hear us, but I hope he knows not to panic too much." Tony mumbled, motioning for Bruce to hold Loki still.

The cut was going well, until it got to the last bit of it. Loki started to whimper as the heat got closer to his skin, ending with a small yelp when it cut through the last of the metal and skin.

They took a moment to untangle the back of the muzzle from his hair before Tony managed to release the torture device from Loki's mouth, a gasp turning into a series of ragged breaths. He would be able to breathe for them to fix his injuries.

If they could fix them without having to call a professional.


End file.
